Madness Neutralization
Madness Neutralization is a submission (albiet one with numerous spelling errors) by Sunshaft for Madness Day 2011. A glass container with a biohazard sign on top of it, 2 bullets, and an M16 clip are on a table with the words"I have been waiting for this moment for years. This is the only chance to get free". A prison transport offloads a test subject accompanied by 2 guards, one with an assault rifle and the other with a bottle of booze into an elevator. After the contributions roll, a large screen with the words "Genetic Modification Center" below an assembly line building AIs with large, pupiless eyes. We go the the test subject harnessed to a table with a chemical compound (most likely what was in the container at the beginning) on a whiteboard, with a guard watching the doorway. A scientist enters and shoos away the guard when the camera focuses on the test subject thinking "The only reason I signed this experiment, is to escape the prison. But now, he is going to give me some testing shit, which will probally kill me." Scientist: "I know, you want to escape, now listen carefully." Test Subject: "What! Who are you? What do you want from me?" Scientist: "There is no time to explain. In level 13 are going to work some engineers, and they have keys. They will start immediately, when someone finish testing that level. Get there before they finish repairs. If you miss this oppurtunity, you'll be locked here for testing FOREVER! You've got one try, don't screw up! I must go now, cause they are going to give you this experimental liquid, that will boost you speed, and strengtht, which comes in handy to get there on time." The screens fades black into another scientist putting a beaker into a machine, which ejects a gray liquid which he mixes with another beaker that is where the test subject is and dumps it into the glass container seen at the beginning, its contents a glowing blue version of the compound on the whiteboard. The entire contents become blue, which the 2nd scientist puts a syringe into. He administers the liquid into the subject, simultaneously knocking the test subject out. The screen fades to black with "Testing begins" on it. The Test Subject emerges from a cirular wall that comes up from the floor. The first test consists of a simple pulley bridge. The second is a wall-jumping test.The 3rd test is a jump over a spiek pit, which the Subjects fails the first time, then succeeds. The 4th test includes the pupiless AIs seen being assembled during transport to the testing table. The AI knocks over the Test Subject to delay their progress, but the Subject gets up and punches the AI into a floor spike trap, then passes the test. The 5th test includes 2 AI and a falling log trap which both the AIs and the Subject fall victim to, but the Test subject prevails. The 6th test is getting a key from underwater, which the Subject easily accomplishes. On his way to the test's exit, an AI drowns and another has been impaled through the head with blade coming from the holes on the sides. The 7th test's beginning includes a cake which tricks the Subject into being crushed. He goes again trying to avoid the trap. only to fall into spinning blades. He succeeds on the third try by grabbing the edge and jumping on top of the first trap. The screen changes to white with "MEANWHILE AI Corpse Recycling System", which is a crane which takes the dead AI and drops thme into a tube that leads above the 8th test, whihc involves the Test Subject using a pistol to defeat 3 recycled AI. During the 9th test the Subject uses his serum-given strength to destroy 5 more AI. The Subject temporarily blacks out, with a close up on his blood shows the liquid flowing in the vein, granting enhanced speed. He thens quickly beats the 10th,11th, and 12th tests. As he reaches the 13th test, a scientist closes the door the Subject was told about, with the words "it's too late" below it. The Subject shoots the keypad with his pistol, causing a panic from the guards.The guards get rifles with the words "Testing Rules have been broken. Subject must be terminated.". The Subject runs into the next room only to be surrounded by guards. (unifinshed) Category:Single Animations